Portable generators driven, for example, by gasoline engines are known and provide convenient sources of electrical energy at construction sites, camp sites, temporary sports activities and the like. Many known portable generator systems use engines with horizontally oriented output shafts.
It is also been known to combine generators or alternators with gasoline engines with output shafts which are designed to have a vertical orientation when the engine is in operation. Such engine configurations are commonly found, for example, on lawn mowers.
It would be desirable to be able to take advantage of a number of different types of available gasoline engines with vertically oriented drive shafts in portable generator products. Preferably, the fact that different engines might originate from different manufacturers would not increase the inventory or manufacturing costs which underlie the production of such products. Rather, it would be desirable to be able to readily incorporate a variety of engine types and generator sizes so as to provide for increased manufacturing and inventory flexibility.